Superstition
by Pyrosi
Summary: Yang's home alone on Halloween night and gets an unlikely visitor. Late Halloween oneshot.


**A/N:**** So my first RWBY fanfic is not only a fun little oneshot I put together for Halloween 'cause I was a little bored, but it's also incredibly late! Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own RWBY.**

* * *

**Superstition**

"Happy Halloween!" Yang called out after the kids as they walked down her driveway and moved on to the next house.

She closed the door and set the half-empty bowl of candy down on a nearby stool before heading back to the living room and plopping herself down onto the couch next to her sleeping dog, Zwei. She sighed in relaxation as she grabbed the T.V. remote off of the coffee table and continued her horror movie.

Even though she didn't go trick-or-treating anymore, and no longer dressed up in cheesy costumes like she did when she was younger, Yang still liked Halloween. It was a fun, spirited day where you could become someone else for a change, and to her, that was pretty cool.

She also really loved cheesy horror movies, so that contributed just a little to liking the whole 'spooky' celebration.

She got five minutes more into her movie before pausing it when her doorbell rang for the umpteenth time that night. And since she was home alone, she was on full-time door duty.

Usually, they'd take turns answering the door, but tonight, the rest of her family was out. Ruby was at the movies with her friends, Penny and Weiss, and her dad was working late. Though they both did promise that they could still marathon their favorite horror movies - like they did every year - when they got back.

She chuckled as she imagined Ruby cowering behind a pillow every time a scary scene came up.

The doorbell rang again. "Coming!" she loudly called out as she made her way down the hallway to the door.

Opening it as she picked up the bowl of candy, she saw a boy dressed up as a pirate in front of her.

"Trick or treat!" the kid chirped.

"Hello," Yang singsonged while holding the bowl out with a smile. "Take whichever one you like."

"Just one?" the boy asked sadly.

_Ugh, he's got those same puppy dog eyes that Ruby always uses on me…_

She looked passed him to see a woman, presumably the boy's mom, keeping an eye on him from the driveway.

Her smile faltered before regaining composure as she turned her attention back to the boy.

"I'm not supposed to be doing this, but here," she whispered as she held out the bowl again. "Take a handful."

The boy beamed at her before doing just that. He dumped the candy into his plastic, pumpkin-shaped basket before thanking her and running back to his mom.

"Happy Halloween!" she called out before closing her door once again and contentedly heading back to her movie.

That was another upside; Yang loved making people smile, and all she had to do was be herself most of the time.

Right before she was able to sit, the doorbell rang again. She shook her head with a sigh as she went to answer it. Checking the clock that hung on the wall in the hallway as she passed by it, she was surprised to see that it was already ten.

Were kids even supposed to be out this late?

When she opened the door, however, there wasn't anyone there.

_Ding dong ditch, huh?_ She let out an exasperated sigh as she began to close the door, but stopped when she heard a sound.

She slowly creaked the door back open and looked around when she heard it again.

_Is that…a cat?_

She was rightfully confused since, other than Zwei, she had never seen any animals running around her neighborhood in the last ten years she and her family lived there. And just like she had guessed, a cat with black fur - the darkest fur she had ever seen - stepped out in front of her.

She simply stared, bewildered, as the cat sat down at her doorstep and adorably yawned.

"Aww," Yang cooed as she crouched down to pet the cat, noticing the purple collar around its neck. "Looks like someone's lost…"

As she petted the cat, the feline stood up and brushed against her bare legs, reminding her that she was still in shorts and how it was practically the middle of autumn. She shivered, likely from staying out longer than she normally did every other time she opened the door, and stood up.

The cat was still there, though.

She looked around the darkened street and, seeing no one around, decided to let the cat in.

_Hope Zwei doesn't mind too much._

She moved aside and waited, wondering if the cat would even walk into a stranger's home, but she only had to wait a few seconds before getting her answer. Shutting her door, she watched as the cat calmly made its way to the living room.

She shivered again, the cold from the autumn weather still seeping through her body.

_Hot chocolate sounds pretty nice right about now…_

Making her way to the kitchen, she noticed with a chuckle that the cat jumped onto the couch and curled up next to Zwei.

While making her hot chocolate, she heard the sound of keys jingling outside the front door before hearing them clatter on the ground, a muttered 'dang it' going along with it. Yang peeked her head out of the kitchen and, a few moments later, Ruby, clad in a red hoodie and black leggings, practically threw open the door and walked in with a huge smile on her face before taking off her runners and putting them aside.

"Hey Yang!" her sister greeted happily, closing the door behind her.

"Hey, Rubes. How was the movie?" she asked, going back to making her drink. "Want some hot chocolate?"

"Ooh, sure!" Yang heard her walk into the kitchen. "We watched this scary movie together and I was really scared but I knew Weiss was too 'cause she kept grabbing on to me whenever there was a jump scare and…"

Yang smiled fondly and added little comments here and there as her sister excitedly rambled on about her night. Ruby couldn't help but get excited about almost everything she did, and Yang couldn't help but feel happy whenever she saw her like that.

"…and Penny wasn't even scared at all! She kept going 'woah' whenever someone died!"

Letting her finish her story, Yang then gave Ruby a mug of hot chocolate and started to tell her about her own night.

"Wanna guess who came by our door tonight?"

Ruby's face lit up after she took a sip. "Ooh, any scary costumes?"

She shrugged. "Eh, not really, but look who I found."

She motioned her to follow as she made her way to the couch. When its occupants came into view, Ruby squealed, putting her hot chocolate down on the table before crouching next to their guest.

"Who's this?"

"I dunno… Might've gotten lost or something, and it's kinda cold out so I let him…" She paused and scratched her head. "…her? Hey, does the collar have a name on it?"

"Uh, yeah, it says…'Gambol'," Ruby told her. "Kinda a weird name, huh?"

Yang hummed in response before a thought occurred. "Aren't black cats supposed to be, like, bad luck or something?"

Ruby looked up at her. "Are they?"

She brought her mug up to her lips to hide the teasing smile that she definitely wore. "Yeah…I hear people start…seeing things 'cause of them…"

"Yang…" Ruby looked a bit scared now.

"Especially if you see one on Halloween," she quickly added. "I heard one of the popular ones is seeing your own reflection in the mirror do some creepy things…"

"Yaaang!" her sister whined.

She chuckled rather loudly, an apology already forming in her head. "Sorry, Rubes. Too much fun spooking you." She ruffled the younger girl's hair for good measure.

Ruby pouted and swatted her hand away before quickly switching gears.

"Oh, I gotta take a shower!" Ruby exclaimed before finishing off the rest of her hot chocolate and letting out a pained and garbled, "Ow, my tongue!"

Yang chuckled. "Shouldn't've rushed."

"Yeah, yeah, I know." Ruby then ran to the kitchen and put her mug in the sink before running down the hall and up the stairs.

"Come back down after so we can watch movies together!" Yang yelled after her.

"Sure thing!" she yelled back.

Hearing the upstairs bathroom door shut, Yang shook her head with a sigh.

_I swear… Always the hyper one._

She put her mug down on the table and sat beside the two pets. She started scratching behind both of their ears, receiving a content purr from Gambol and a light snore from Zwei.

She chuckled before her smile disappeared.

_Gambol's owner's probably worried sick…_

Her thoughts were promptly interrupted by the doorbell ringing again. Getting up and checking the clock, she saw that it was already past eleven.

Who was even trick-or-treating this late?

_Teenagers my age, maybe…_

When she opened the door, though, there was a worried-looking girl around her age. A really pretty girl. Like, a seriously, really pretty girl.

Yang was so captivated by those amber eyes that seemed to shine even at night that she barely realized the girl was talking.

"U-um…I w-was wondering if you've s-seen a cat around here? B-black fur? Uh…he has a c-collar that says 'Gambol' o-on it?"

The girl kept averting her eyes when she talked, which Yang found really cute.

"Um…hello? Are you okay?" The girl's question seemed to do the trick as Yang was broken out of whatever spell she was under.

Clearing her throat, she tried to register what the girl had said earlier. "Uh…s-sorry. Right, uh, a cat?" A look of recognition dawned her face. "Oh, Gambol! You're Gambol's owner!"

The girl perked up at that. "Y-yes. I am. Do you know w-where he is? He didn't come back for supper and I've been really worried."

She waved off her concerns with a smile. "He came to the door earlier and I took him in since it's cold out."

A smile adorned the girl's face, and Yang could feel her cheeks heat up when it was directed at her.

"T-thank you s-so, so much!"

Even with what looked like a decently thick jacket, Yang noticed that the girl had been shivering a lot the whole time, which begged the question…

"How…long have you been out looking for him?"

The girl's cheeks were flushed, but Yang couldn't tell if it was out of embarrassment or from the cold.

Avoiding eye contact, the girl replied, "Um… m-maybe a f-few hours…?"

Yang's eyes widened in concern. "Jeez! You're gonna get sick, you know…"

The girl didn't seem to have a response as she simply looked back and forth between Yang and her shoes.

So, mustering up as much confidence as she could, Yang suggested, "How 'bout you come in and I make you a cup of hot chocolate before you take him home?"

The girl averted her eyes again. "I-I don't want to impose or anything…"

Again, Yang waved it off with a disarming smile. "Don't worry, I insist. It's freezing out and you really need to warm up a bit."

"I…uh, alright then. Thank you."

She beckoned the stranger into her home. "No problem, uh…"

"Oh, my name's Blake."

"Nice to meet you Blake." Her smile grew when she tested the name out. "I'm Yang."

"Uh, nice to meet you Yang."

"You can leave your shoes there," Yang told her, pointing at the shoe rack by the entrance. "Gambol's just down the hall in the living room. He's been sleeping the whole time."

Hearing a melodic chuckle behind her, Yang turned her head slightly, eyeing Blake in the corner of her vision as they both walked through the hallway.

_Thank god Dad keeps all the baby photos upstairs…_

Reaching the living room, Yang fully turned around, intending to welcome her to the living room or something cheesy like that, but the words got caught in her throat. Now that the late evening lighting didn't obscure her view of Blake, she could truthfully say…

"Wow…"

Blake wore a dark purple overcoat and black slim jeans. She had a small, black bow perched on top of her black hair which, in Yang's opinion, increased her cute factor by a ton. Her outfit was so simple, yet Yang couldn't take her eyes off of her,

Blake had been looking around until Yang spoke, and when she did, Blake turned her head towards her with an audible, "Huh?"

Feeling the heat creep up onto her cheeks, Yang turned away, muttering a quick, "Nothing."

She risked a glance at her guest and instantly wished she didn't as she was treated to the adorable sight of Blake tilting her head, giving her a curious stare. As soon as Blake noticed Yang's eyes on her, she immediately diverted her attention elsewhere - mainly, to the couch.

"I never knew he was fond of dogs…" Blake trailed off.

Again, Yang broke out of her stupor, and glanced at the two sleeping pets before heading to the kitchen, saying, "That's Zwei, by the way. He's a hyper little thing."

"I've never really been too fond of them," Blake told her. "I've had a few bad experiences when I was little."

Yang looked over her shoulder to see Blake's nervous expression and her hand outstretched, as if she was contemplating whether or not Zwei wake up and bite her or something.

While making the hot chocolate, Yang tried to reassure the girl by saying, "Don't worry, he never bites anyone unless they're some kinda intruder or something."

That had the opposite effect as Blake hastily retracted her hand. "Won't he see me as an intruder? I mean, he's never seen me before so…"

Yang brought the mug of hot chocolate over and placed it onto the table. She then stood in front of the couch, looked at Blake, then Zwei, and had a really bold idea.

A really dumb idea.

She reached over the couch and gently grabbed Blake's wrist, murmuring, "Here." She guided Blake's hand over to where Zwei lay and she felt the girl stiffen up slightly when they got a bit closer to the sleeping corgi.

"Don't worry," Yang assured her. "I'm here with you."

She knew that her own cheeks were red, but when she chanced a look at Blake, she was pleasantly surprised that she was just as flustered.

When they made contact with Zwei's fur, Blake flinched, but Yang's steady hand kept her in place. She guided Blake's hand along Zwei's torso, and she could tell that the black-haired girl was getting more relaxed by the small smile that slowly crept up onto her face.

_So soft… _And she wasn't thinking about Zwei's fur.

After a few more moments of silent petting, Blake caught her off guard with a sudden question and a smile that was almost…playful? "Didn't you say he was hyper?"

"I mean…uh, he's usually hyper, b-but he's a pretty heavy sleeper, too, heh," she managed to say, pulling her hand back before grabbing the mug of hot chocolate to offer to her guest.

When Blake pulled her hand back from Zwei to take the mug, the corgi yawned, and a soft giggle reached Yang's ears.

She never wanted to unhear it.

Clearing her throat as her guest took a few tentative sips, Yang tried to get a conversation going. "So…how come I've never seen you around here before? I've lived here for like the past decade."

"My family just moved into the neighborhood a few days ago," Blake replied.

"Oh." Yang remembered seeing some moving trucks around that time, but didn't really give it much thought.

"We're still getting accustomed to things, but I think we chose a good neighborhood." Blake stared straight into her eyes, and… There it was again, that playful smile. "The people here seem…very nice."

"Uh…" Yang's eyes widened slightly as she struggled to respond. _Is she…flirting with me? Or am I just overthinking this…_

As if just realizing what she just said, Blake averted her slightly widened eyes as she blushed and tried to hide behind the mug she was drinking out of.

They awkwardly sat there until Blake finished her drink, saying, "I-I think I should probably get going. It's getting really late…"

Clearing her throat while checking the time, Yang told her, "Uh…right. You can leave the mug on the counter by the sink. I'll…uh, wash it later."

"Th-thanks."

After doing just that, and picking Gambol up, they were now at the door, ready to say goodbye.

Blake gave her a warm smile that made her heart beat just a bit faster. "Thanks again…for letting me warm up and for letting Gambol in."

Yang beamed in return. "No problem!"

"Is there any way I can repay you?"

_Does she…want me to…_ Yang searched the other girl's expression, finding only a bit of mirth and some nervousness. _Alright, here goes nothing…_

"How about…you let me take you out for dinner sometime?" She tried to put on a charming smile, but she was pretty sure that it came off as more nervous than anything else. _That sounded a lot less chessy in my head._

"Do you have a pen and a piece of paper?" Blake instead asked.

"Huh? Oh, uh, hold on a sec." Yang quickly ran upstairs to her dad's study where she easily found the two items. She brought them back down and handed them to Blake. "Here."

The girl took them and scribbled something down before giving them back to her. And when Yang looked at what Blake wrote…

_Is this…_

"That's my number," Blake confirmed with a noticeable blush. "Feel free to call me so we can plan that dinner."

Yang was so happy that she almost forgot to speak. "Uh, ri- I mean, sure. Yeah, I'll do that." She may have stuttered through her response, but it got Blake to let out an adorable giggle, so it was definitely worth it.

They both stood there for a bit longer, as if they were waiting for something…for anything to keep them talking, but there really wasn't much else to say.

Blake was the first one to speak up. "Guess I'll…get going…"

"Want me to walk you home?" Yang instantly suggested. "It's pretty late…"

"It's fine. I live down the street." Blake assured her. "Besides, you don't look very dressed for the weather."

"Right, right…" She laughed in embarrassment. "So, I guess I'll see you later?"

"Yeah, I'll see you later." Blake opened the door. "Good night, Yang."

And she was gone.

After closing the door, Yang had to run through what just happened a bunch of times to see if she fully understood it. She looked down at the piece of paper in doubt, as if a small part of her brain decided that she imagined the whole evening, but the number was still there.

Blake's number.

She smiled.

"So who was that?" she heard Ruby's voice from the stairs.

"No one!" Yang replied a bit louder than intended. "Uh, just a friend…"

Ruby seemed to believe her. "Oh! What's her name?"

"Her name's Blake." She paused before continuing. "Oh, turns out that Gambol was Blake's cat."

"Really? So she took him home?"

"Yep."

"Awww." Ruby pouted. "I wanted to play with him."

Yang let out a good-natured chuckle. "Don't worry. Blake lives in our neighborhood, so you'll probably be seeing Gambol again."

"Yes!" her sister cheered.

"Ready for some movies?" Yang asked as they headed into the living room.

"Yep!" Ruby looked at the coffee table. "You didn't finish your hot chocolate?"

She completely forgot it was still there. "Oops, guess I forgot."

Ruby took a sip. "It's all cold now…"

"I'll just dump it, then." Yang moved to grab the mug, but Ruby moved it out of her reach.

"It's still good…"

She chuckled again. "Sure, sure."

They sat in comfortable silence as Yang let Ruby choose a Halloween movie to watch.

Until Yang looked over and said, "You know, Rubes, I think I've got proof that black cats aren't bad luck…"


End file.
